


Taste

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood, Blood Kink, Breeding Kink, F/M, Human!Yachi, Knotting, Kyoutani is in his bestial form during the smut bits, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Kyoutani, Scent Kink, Shifter AU, Shifter!Kyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: Kyoutani's human is bleeding and he needs to take care of her.





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if i'm sorry for this or not.  
> it's short and quick and i wrote this in a span of a few scattered hours and i couldn't get it out of my head and i haven't finished any personal things in ages so. it's a thing. *jazz hands*  
> The tags are important and not there for shits and giggles. It's period sex, plain and simple. Please don't read if it will squick you.

His human is bleeding.  
  
Kyoutani blinks and sniffs the air, licks his lips at the scent of blood as he eyes his resting human. She is asleep, soft and pale and tired, and resting on her side, curled up on top of her covers. She’s not hurt, he knows, and that helps with his instinctive worry. He is still not happy about how worn down she seems, though, and the way stress has made her tense and quiet over these past few days.  
  
Kyoutani licks his lips again and carefully moves toward the bed, grips at the railing of her footboard as he runs his gaze over her.  
  
She’s been sleeping for only a half hour now, her computer’s screen long grown dark and her tea gone cold on her bedside stand. She whimpers a little in her sleep while he watches her and Kyoutani frowns at that, pushes down his sweatpants and shifts before lightly jumping onto the bed.  
  
No movement from her. But, that is to be expected. She sleeps heavily during this time of month.  
  
When he lays next to her, she relaxes and rolls over in her sleep, buries her face in his fur and curls her fingers lightly into it as well. Kyoutani allows it and noses against her hair, hopes that his added body heat will soothe her.  
  
She seems to like being warm during this time. Maybe he should bring her some furs. He has a few spares in his den that he could give her.  
  
The thought of his human wrapping herself up with furs that smell like him, wrapping herself up in his scent, pleases him and Kyoutani lets out a little growl, dips his head down and nips at her where he can. She squirms in her sleep at that but softens once more, a sigh leaving her as she nuzzles against him.  
  
She is a very affectionate human, even in her sleep.  
  
Kyoutani stays curled up next to her as she rests, starts to drift off himself as he lays next to her. Her scent is comforting to him and her bed is so soft- much more soft than his bed in his den.  
  
Maybe he should move in with her, like she has offered so many times now.  
  
He thinks on it idly as sleep creeps over him more and more, thinks about having access to her near constantly and what that could mean. It’s what he wants, really, and he’s hungry to have her smelling like him always. But...it is dangerous, still. It would be stupid to give in. He knows it.  
  
He still wants it, though.  
  
Kyoutani huffs and Yachi stirs, a quiet noise leaving her. He lifts his head at that and then cocks it, sniffing at the air curiously at the change of scent.  
  
Blood, still. Blood and...arousal?  
  
Kyoutani sniffs again and sits up on the bed, turns his head to look down his human.  
  
Yes, arousal. That is unmistakably arousal.  
  
Curiosity flickers through him and Kyoutani moves from his spot, pads down toward Yachi’s legs. She mumbles in her sleep and rolls onto her back, legs splaying gently. Kyoutani sits at her feet and eyes her, his tail slowly thumping against the mattress as he considers the situation.  
  
It’s harder in this form to think clearly. His mind grabs onto the fact that his human is aroused, that she smells needy in her sleep. His mind grabs onto the fact that his human smells like blood and that it smells delicious and tempting and _good_. His mind grabs onto the fact that he craves her taste more often than not and that she always relaxes so much once he pleases her, that she has been very tense of late.  
  
Kyoutani licks his lips and begins to creep forward.  
  
Her legs are limp in her sleep but easily parted, his head nudging at them until they splay open more for him. She doesn’t wake up from it and Kyoutani reaches the hem of her skirt without incident, huffs out a heavy breath of air at how strong her scent is with him being so close to the source.  
  
It takes delicate maneuvering but Kyoutani manages to flip up her skirt without tearing it or waking up, exposes her to him.  
  
She has bled through her panties.  
  
It’s somewhat of a disappointment- he likes that pair a lot- but Kyoutani is more overwhelmed by the light bit of blood on her thighs, the physical proof of her cycle.  
  
It was not as strong the month before. This is nearly too much for him. She smells like prey and like a bitch in heat. The urge to mate and fuck is _strong_.  
  
Kyoutani eyes her hungrily, his tail waving faster. He settles himself between her thighs, paws brushing against her soft skin, and feels his cock begin to harden beneath him.  
  
He tries to cling to the plan of pleasing and soothing her, tries to ignore his own desire.  
  
Kyoutani huffs and leans his head forward, noses against her thighs and makes them spread more for him. When he is in range, he flicks his tongue out to taste the blood on her and growls in pleasure at the taste.  
  
He wants more.  
  
Kyoutani licks at her thighs, lashes his tongue out and laps at the blood on them, cleans his human of the red that threatens to stain her covers. He growls when a soft sound leaves her, when the scent of her arousal grows stronger.  
  
He wants to taste her.  
  
Kyoutani presses his head forward determinedly, his snout nosing up her thighs and to her crotch. He licks at her panties and she squirms in her sleep, hips rolling back to brush against him.  
  
Her blood smears onto his snout and Kyoutani almost goes mad from her scent.  
  
He growls, low and hungry, and licks at her more, tastes the blood soaking through thin fabric and her juices mixing with it. She tastes so fucking _good_ and Kyoutani wants to devour her completely, mount her and fill her with his seed.  
  
She would be so pretty carrying his pups.  
  
Kyoutani growls at the thought, louder than before. He tries to nose her panties to the side and slip his tongue underneath but it’s frustratingly difficult. He ruts against the covers, cock now fully hard, and nearly howls his impatience, only just barely manages to keep it in.  
  
He is close to ripping off her panties with his teeth when Yachi begins to stir, a quiet whine leaving her. His ears perk up at that but he stubbornly keeps licking at her, stubbornly tries to taste her without the panties obstructing her core.  
  
Kyoutani only looks up when a gasp leaves her, when she quickly scrambles to sit up.  
  
He lifts his head from her crotch and licks the blood off his snout, tilts his head at the shocked look on her face.  
  
Is she upset?  
  
His tail slows its wagging and his ears lower as she stares at him wide eyes, her breaths coming shallow and quick. She’s flushed from her sleep and still smells of desire but there is confusion and distress in her scent now, mortification in the way her jaw is dropped.  
  
“Kyou?” she whispers, bewildered and maybe a little frightened.  
  
Kyoutani huffs and dips his head back down, licks at a soft thigh. He would back away, usually, but she smells so fucking _good_ and he’s dizzy from the need to taste her, hard and greedy and hungry for her. He licks at her thigh and then at her crotch, lifts his head back up when she gasps and trembles.  
  
“No- no,” she tells him, nervous but still smelling of want. “I- It’s- it’s _dirty_. It’s bad. You- you can’t-”  
  
Kyoutani huffs and noses at her crotch, gives another stubborn lick to it. She whimpers this time and she shakes a little, fingers curling into the covers.  
  
“It’s- you’re not supposed to- it’s _wrong_ ,” Yachi protests weakly.  
  
Why? He has tasted his mates before in their cycle. It has never been a problem before. Do humans not do it?  
  
Kyoutani drags his tongue along the crotch of her panties slowly and then lifts his head, cocks it to the side and whines. He wants to taste her and he wants to mate her. How is it different from any other time?  
  
Yachi’s eyes dip down his body and she blushes furiously when her gaze lands on his cock, quickly snaps it up to him. Kyoutani pants and thinks of shifting to his human form to speak to her and Yachi squirms on the bed, her scent growing that much stronger as she bites her lip and eyes him.  
  
It’s clear that she wants it. Why does she deny herself?  
  
Kyoutani gives a huff of annoyance and dips his head again down to her crotch, noses over where her clit should rest and licks at her once more. Yachi whimpers from it but she does not push him away or protest again, moves so she is leaned back against her pillows. It takes a moment but then the tension in her thighs relax and she splays them out for him to give him better access to her.  
  
Kyoutani growls his approval and presses his snout more firmly against her, laps at the blood and fluids slipping out around the edges of her panties.  
  
She easily turns into a mess for him.  
  
Yachi whimpers quietly and squirms, fingers twisting into her covers and soft whines leaving her. Her scent grows more and more aroused and her hips move in tiny, stuttered grinds against him and he can almost taste her embarrassment and shame it is so strong.  
  
Humans are ridiculous.  
  
Kyoutani huffs and tries to nudge her panties to the side again. It makes her squirm and, for a moment, he thinks she may push him away. But...she does not. Her hands, shaking and fumbling, reach down to her panties and Kyoutani sits up with a pleased wag of his tail, barks when she hooks her thumbs underneath elastic and slowly begins to pull them down.  
  
Yachi doesn’t let him dive back in straight away. He growls his impatience when she places a hand to his snout to stop him from licking at her and then huffs, sitting back on his haunches and trying to remain patient. He can smell how overwhelmed she is and can see the uncertainty and heat on her pretty face, the ashamed way she can’t quite look at him.  
  
“Hold- hold on,” she whispers.  
  
Kyoutani huffs his compliance and turns his head to watch her when she climbs off the bed, looks back at her panties once she leaves the room. He noses at them and licks at the smear of blood and juices clinging to the inside of the crotch, growling at the taste and rutting against the bed.  
  
He wants to mount her.  
  
He snaps his head up when Yachi walks back into the room, eyes her hungrily when he sees that she is fulled naked now, her face flushed the same scarlet that he had licked from her thighs. She has a towel in her arms and she drapes it over the bed before climbing onto it. She doesn’t look at him when she parts her legs, just breathes shakily and squeezes her eyes shut.  
  
He needs no encouragement.  
  
Kyoutani pushes forward with a growl and settles himself between her legs again, licks at her folds and her blood and juices eagerly. She cries out at it and gets even _more_ wet, her lips puffy and her insides swollen when he slides his tongue inside of her.  
  
She tastes so fucking _good_.  
  
Kyoutani growls and fucks his tongue into her, getting it as deep as possible and curling it the best he can. His snout bumps against her clit when he tilts his head to angle it and she moans raggedly, the edges of the sound holding a sob.  
  
It’s easy to make her come like this. She’s weak to this form of his and she’s overwhelmed and he is eager, fixated on tasting her as much as he can. He laps at all her juices and her blood and licks at her until he can’t remember the taste of anything else, tries to keep up when her juices spill forth in a little river at her orgasm.  
  
She tastes salty and heady and sweet and metallic all at the same time and Kyoutani wants more of her, growls and very nearly snaps his teeth at her hand when she pushes his head away with a whine.  
  
His near anger over being denied her taste quickly switches into carnivorous hunger when she shifts and rolls over, hips pushing into the air as she presents herself to him. She does not ask for him or look back at him as she normally does but buries her face into her pillows with a hiccup of a sob, fists the covers so tight her knuckles turn white.  
  
Kyoutani is on her in only a second.  
  
He scrambles over her in an effort to mount her and howls his frustration when he humps against her and his cock does not slide into her right away. He is aching and dripping and nearly desperate to fuck her, desperate to fill and knot her. Yachi has to release her death grip on the covers to help him, shaking as she reaches back to line him up with her. He howls again when her tiny hand wraps around his cock, howls louder when he brushes against her wet slit.  
  
When he finally sinks into her, it’s like sliding into paradise.  
  
Kyoutani pants and growls and fucks into her without pause, getting as deep as he possibly can. She moans and tightens around him, pulsing as she whimpers. He can smell her tears but can’t think of it, can only think of how warm she is and how wet she is and how the scent of blood is filling the room and making him frantic and nearly delirious.  
  
He is going to fill her and knot her and his pretty little human is going take his seed and carry his pups and be _his_. She is going to be full with _him_ and she is going to carry his scent inside _and_ out and he is going to make her _fat_ with _his_ litter- so _fat_ and so _soft_ and so _pretty_. He’ll keep her full and she will be _his_ and _no one else will have her_.  
  
Kyoutani growls and fucks into her deep, nips at her skin where he can as his knot starts to swell. She sobs and lets out stuttered, pleading noises, her hips trying to push back against him.  
  
“Please,” she whines, voice muffled and desperate. “ _Please_.”  
  
There is no chance of holding back. Kyoutani forces his knot into her and comes with a howl, grinds into her and pants as she follows after him with a cry and a shake. He growls, tired and pleased, when he feels her try to tighten around his knot, when she cries and tries to rock against him for more pleasure.  
  
He shifts and almost falls onto her, almost collapses against her with the light wave of dizziness that comes with the change of forms. It takes him a moment but he wraps his arms around her and carefully moves them to lay on their sides, grinds into her as she whimpers his name.  
  
“Good girl,” Kyoutani praises with a growl, nuzzling against her and bringing a hand to rub at her stomach. “Going to breed so pretty. Going to be so full with my pups.”  
  
Yachi cries weakly and she comes on his knot again, shaking and exhausted as she presses her back against his chest. Kyoutani moves his head so he can nip at her neck, bites until he knows a bruise will form on her. And then he lays back down to rest, holds her firmly against him and sighs his satisfaction.  
  
They both fall to sleep easily, blood staining their skin and bodies warm against each other.  


* * *

  
He wakes before her.  
  
When he does, he carefully slips from her. She winces in her sleep when his cock slides out of her and there is a tiny stream of blood that drips from her once she is not full with him. She doesn’t wake up, though, and Kyoutani creeps out of the room as silently as he can.  
  
He looks like he’s been attacked when he looks in the bathroom mirror.  
  
Kyoutani tilts his head at his reflection and eyes the dried blood on his dick and his lips, the scarlet that stands out on tan skin. His mouth tastes odd after sleeping but he can still taste _her_ and that just makes him hungry to be between her thighs again.  
  
His tail wags in the mirror’s reflection and Kyoutani licks his lips at the thought before going to get a rag from beneath the sink.  
  
He cleans himself off carefully and then brushes his teeth almost reluctantly, spit tinted pink as it swirls down the sink. Kyoutani wrinkles his nose at that but then moves to fill the bath up, sniffs her bottles until he finds the one she seems to favor and squirts it into the water so bubbles can rise.  
  
He hopes that it will take the edge off of her upset.  
  
Kyoutani’s tail lowers guiltily and his ears flatten but he stubbornly ignores it, walks to her bedroom with his head held high.  
  
His head ducks whenever he finds her awake and sitting up, her eyes wide and shocked as she stares down at her body. He can feel her look over at him but keeps his eyes on the floor, licks his lips and shuffles awkwardly in the doorway.  
  
“I ran a bath,” he mumbles, voice gruff.  
  
His ears catch the sound of the mattress creaking lightly with the shifting of her weight and he looks up at her hesitantly, flexes his fingers at his sides with the blank look on her face.  
  
“Carry me,” Yachi orders quietly. “I’m sore.”  
  
Kyoutani’s feet move before before she even gets to the last sentence. He carefully picks her up and holds her close, tries to keep from flinching in guilt when a quiet whimper leaves her.  
  
He’s starting to feel bad now.  
  
Kyoutani’s ears twitch nervously as he carries to her bathroom. She doesn’t speak or look at him as he lowers her into the bath, keeps her eyes shut as she sinks further into the bubbles. A groan does leave her but he thinks it may be from the heat of the water rather than anything else.  
  
Kyoutani sits beside the bathtub and waits.  
  
Yachi doesn’t speak for several minutes. She rests in the tub quietly, eyes closed, and Kyoutani sits beside her, trying not to fidget as he waits on her.  
  
He may have wanted to fuck her but he hadn’t wanted to upset her. He never wants to upset her.  
  
Finally, a sigh leaves her and she shifts in the tub, turning to look over at Kyoutani.  
  
“I’m not mad,” she tells him quietly. Mild relief flicks through him and his ears perk up a little as he waits quietly for her to continue on. Yachi takes a breath and swallows, cheeks pink from both embarrassment and the heat of the bath. “I- I enjoyed it. I wanted it. But- but next time you need to _ask_ beforehand, okay? It was _really_ overwhelming. I’ve never wanted that to happen before. I only wanted it because it’s _you_.”  
  
She sighs again and slumps in the water, sliding until the bubbles touch her chin. “I know you’ll stop if I really, really don’t want something but you still should ask, alright?”  
  
Kyoutani licks his lips and nods, eyes her a little as she sighs again, this time relieved.  
  
“You liked it,” Kyoutani says slowly, relaxing from his worry. She nods and her blush deepens, her eyes close. “I want to do it again. I want to taste you again.”  
  
A startled little squeak leaves her and Kyoutani huffs, leans to rest his forearms on the bath’s edge.  
  
“Is this another thing humans do not do?” he asks, blunt and curious. She nods and he rolls his eyes, scoffs a little. “Prude. It is enjoyable.”  
  
“It’s _taboo_ ,” Yachi mumbles, reaching over for her body wash. “You’re not supposed to do that.”  
  
Kyoutani huffs again, shaking his head. “Is it as taboo as enjoying being fucked and knotted by a shifter in their beast form?”  
  
The bottle slips out of Yachi’s hands as she blushes guiltily and Kyoutani smirks a little, his tail lightly thumping against the floor.  
  
“You’re awful,” Yachi scolds, picking up the dropped bottle. “So mean.”  
  
“You enjoy it,” he tells her, knowing it is true. She sends a pout his way but Kyoutani ignores it. “There are many things you enjoy that you try to deny yourself. I do not understand humans.”  
  
Yachi just sighs and shakes her head, leans over to kiss him lightly on the lips.  
  
“We’re complicated,” she mumbles, almost sounding apologetic. She moves back and bites her lip, holds out the bottle of body wash to him. “Wash my back?”  
  
Kyoutani accepts the bottle with a wag of his tail and a nod, smiles faintly when she turns and he sees the mark he had left on her.  
  
Humans are strange, Kyoutani thinks. But he is fond of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> i wonder where my shame went
> 
> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
